mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Ураган Флаттершай
Русская стенограмма = :Радуга Дэш: Внимание всем пегасам! Вечером собрание. :Флиттер: Явка обязательна для всех пегасов Понивилля. :Радуга Дэш: В библиотеке, вечером. Приглашение только для пегасов. Не обижайся. :Мул: Всё в порядке. :Радуга Дэш: Так. Входите, садитесь. Ах. Ты тоже, Флаттершай. Вперёд, идём. :Рассказчик: Жизнь всех живых существ зависит от дождевой воды. И именно Клаудсдейл обеспечивает дождевыми облаками каждый уголок Эквестрии. Но каким образом... - спросите вы - Клаудсдейл собирает такое количество воды? С помощью энергии смерча. Да. Энергии, создаваемой пегасами. Команда пегасов, используя силу своих крыльев, создаёт ураган, достаточно мощный, чтобы поднять воду из местного водохранилища и направить её в Клаудсдейл. Помните, пегасы, ваш ураган должен достигать силы как минимум восемьсот крыльев, чтобы поднять эту воду в Клаудсдейл. Поэтому, в следующий раз, задавая себе вопрос, откуда берётся вся эта вода, помните... :Пони: Эй! Это что? :Спайк: Э-э, перерыв? :Радуга Дэш: Так, послушайте. Клаудсдейл выбрал наше водохранилище как источник дождевой воды, необходимой для Эквестрии. Вы знаете, что это значит. Пегасы Понивилля должны доставлять эту воду в Клаудсдейл. Это ещё не всё. Спитфайр, капитан Чудомолний, будет фиксировать максимальную скорость нашего урагана. В прошлом году Филлидельфия установила новый рекорд скорости в девятьсот десять крыльев. Думаю, нам по силам достичь максимальной скорости в тысячу крыльев. :Пони: О-о... :Радуга Дэш: Если все пони будут напряжённо тренироваться, чтобы увеличить мощность своих крыльев... :Тандерлейн: Кхм. :Радуга Дэш: Я не хочу слышать этот кашель, Тандерлейн. Я не потерплю больных пони. Так. Мы будем тренироваться? :Пегасы: Да! :Радуга Дэш: Мы будем сильными? :Пегасы: Да! :Радуга Дэш: Мы будем быстрыми? :Пегасы: Да! :Радуга Дэш: Мы побьём рекорд? :"Сноуфлейк": Да! :Радуга Дэш: Кто со мной? :Пегасы: У-ху! Хе-хей! Да! :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай. :Радуга Дэш: Разомни мышцы, Флиттер. Отличная гибкость, Клаудчейзер. Не перестарайся, Блоссомфорт. Кто-нибудь, помогите Блоссомфорт. Это нужно делать быстрее, Тандерлейн. Отлично, Сильверспид. свистит Так держать. Нам нужна сила всех крыльев, чтобы побить рекорд. :"Сноуфлейк": Да! :Радуга Дэш: Все молодцы. Эх. Все, кроме Флаттершай. :стук :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай. Я знаю, ты здесь. Ты не посещаешь тренировки. Почему? Флаттершай, открой. :Флаттершай: Апчхи. Привет. кашляет :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай, что с тобой? :Флаттершай: О я... У меня кашляет ветряная оспа. Прости, я очень хотела прийти сегодня на тренировку, но... Но эта оспа помешала мне. Апчхи. кашляет :Радуга Дэш: О, бедняжка. Есть только одно средство от этой болезни. :Флаттершай: Я знаю. Постельный... :всплеск :Радуга Дэш: Холодная вода. Выздоравливаешь прямо на глазах. :Флаттершай: А, знаешь, мне вдруг стало... стало намного легче. Я только переоденусь. А! Крыло. Ой, болит. Теперь я не смогу летать... :Радуга Дэш: свистит :Флаттершай: А-а! :Радуга Дэш: Крыло болит? Хватит морочить мне голову. Нам нужно тренироваться. Рассказывай, в чём дело? :Флаттершай: Ну, знаешь, э, ну... Ох, Радуга. Я не смогу. Я не могу летать. :Радуга Дэш: О чём ты? На прошлой неделе ты спасла падающего птенца, успела поймать его в последнюю минуту. :Флаттершай: Это другое. Он мог погибнуть. А тут ураган. Это как представление. А я ненавижу выступать перед публикой. Помнишь лагерь полётов? Я не могла ни скакать, ни летать быстро. Все на меня смотрели. :Радуга Дэш: Было не так уж и плохо. :Флаттершай: Ты права, Радуга. Это было не плохо... :Флаттершай: за кадром ...а ужасно. :Флаттершай: А-а! :Флаттершай: за кадром Меня дразнили. Постоянно. :Жеребята: Флаттершай, Флаттершай. Не умеешь - не летай. :Флаттершай: Я больше не смогу выдержать такого унижения. :Радуга Дэш: Прекрати, Флаттершай! Сейчас нет времени! То есть, уверены или не уверены. Чтобы побить рекорд, мне нужны все пегасы. Включая тебя. Мне нужна вся сила наших крыльев. :Флаттершай: А, я вряд ли тебе помогу. :Радуга Дэш: Эх... Спасибо. :Флаттершай: Постой. Я согласна. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? :Флаттершай: Да. :Радуга Дэш: Точно? :Флаттершай: Точно. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично! :Клаудчейзер: Для чего нужна эта машина? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это анемометр. Он измеряет вашу скорость и переводит её в силу крыльев. Так фиксируется ваш кумулятивный антигравитационный потенциал. Ещё вопросы? :Флиттер: Да. к Спайку А для чего нужна эта машина? :Спайк: Она определяет скорость вашего полёта и силу крыльев. :Пегасы: Ага. А, понятно. :Тандерлейн: Кхм. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это опять ты, Тандерлейн? Пожалуйста, нам не нужны здесь микробы. :Тандерлейн: Это не я. Это Блоссомфорт. :Радуга Дэш: Ничего, Искорка. Тандерлейн ищет предлог, чтобы провести день урагана в постели. Выходи вперёд, проверим тебя в первую очередь, Тандерлейн. :Блоссомфорт: смеётся кашляет :Сумеречная Искорка: Сила крыльев: девять и три десятых. :Пегасы: О-о, как же быстро. :"Сноуфлейк": Да! :Радуга Дэш: Неплохо, неплохо. :хруст :Сумеречная Искорка: Сила крыльев: шестнадцать и пять десятых. :Пегасы: Да! Здорово! :Радуга Дэш: Внимание! Если к концу недели ваша сила крыльев достигнет хотя бы десяти, мы несомненно установим новый рекорд. Мы станем лучшими. :Пегасы: Ха-ха! Да! У-ху! :Радуга Дэш: Впечатляет. Флаттершай, твоя очередь. свистит :Флаттершай: Ах! :Клаудчейзер и Флиттер: смеются :Жеребята: Флаттершай, Флаттершай. Не умеешь - не летай. :Сумеречная Искорка: тихо Скажи ей. :Радуга Дэш: тихо Ты скажи. :Сумеречная Искорка: тихо Нет, ты. :Радуга Дэш: Э-э. Отлично, Флаттершай. Ноль целых... пять десятых. :Спайк: Пять десятых? Так это меньше единицы?.. Ай! :Жеребята: Флаттершай, Флаттершай. Не умеешь - не летай. смеются Флаттершай, Флаттершай. Не умеешь не летай. :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай, стой! Какие-то глупцы посмеялись над тобой, и у тебя появился страх сцены. Подумаешь! Неужели ты бросишь всё из-за этого? :Флаттершай: Да. :Радуга Дэш: Но ты нужна мне. :Флаттершай: Прости, Радуга, но сейчас мне не хватает смелости. :Флаттершай: плачет Ах. Спасибо, но, боюсь, два маленьких жёлудя не решат мою большую проблему. :Утка: крякает :Флаттершай: Я пыталась, но вы бы видели, как надо мной они смеялись. :Птицы: чирикают :Флаттершай: Я знаю, что важно верить в себя. :Енот: пищит :Флаттершай: Да, да, я помню. Река разлилась. :Енот: пищит :Флаттершай: Ты испугался. :Енот: пищит :Флаттершай: Да. Я сказала тебе: "Нельзя сдаваться". Нужно верить в себя. Вы все правы! Я не должна сдаваться. Я поверю в себя и докажу всем, что я умею летать. Хорошо умею летать! :Энджел: свистит :Энджел: свистит :Сумеречная Искорка: Великолепно, Флиттер. Намного лучше, чем вчера. :Радуга Дэш: Это потрясающе! Мы побьём рекорд! :Белка: пищит :Спайк: О чём она? :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаешь, я понимаю белок? :Спайк: Что это? :скрип :Флаттершай: Две и три десятых. Две и три десятых? Тут какая-то ошибка. Я так тренировалась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, ты многого достигла. :Радуга Дэш: Всё отлично, Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: Радуга, это не так. Я думала, что справилась с волнением, но оно по-прежнему берёт верх надо мной. Завтра я никак не смогу достичь нужной скорости. :Радуга Дэш: Значит, этого и не требуется. Важен любой вклад. :Флаттершай: Что бы ты почувствовала, если бы у всех остальных была скорость десять, а у тебя только две и пять десятых? :Спайк: Вообще-то, две и три десятых... Ой! :Радуга Дэш: Ну, эм... я бы... :Флаттершай: Именно. Унижение. Прости, Радуга. Я не смогу. :Спайк: Ничего, Радуга. У тебя есть достаточно энергии. Вы сможете поднять в Клаудсдейл тонны воды. А! :Радуга Дэш: Эх. Жаль, нет способа поднять настроение Флаттершай. :Пегасы: Ура! :Радуга Дэш: Готовы сделать это? :Пони: Да! :Спайк: Смотри. :Радуга Дэш: Этот лентяй Тандерлейн. Где он? Он всё время отлынивал от тренировок под каким-либо предлогом. Рамбл, где твой брат-лентяй? :Рамбл: У него пернатый грипп, он в больнице. :Спайк: И не только он. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так. Восемь пегасов, у которых пернатый грипп. Ах, о нет! :Радуга Дэш: Только не говори, что мы не сможем побить рекорд! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. :Радуга Дэш: Фух. :Сумеречная Искорра: У тебя может не хватить энергии, чтобы создать ураган, способный поднять воду в Клаудсдейл. :Спайк: Так. Всё отменяется? :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Конечно нет. Не до рекорда. Клаудсдейлу нужна вода. Значит так, отдадим все силы. По сигналу рога начинаем. :рога :скрип :Спайк: Думаешь, смогут дойти до восьмисот? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хочу надеяться. Сто пятьдесят. Двести пятьдесят. Пятьсот. Уже семьсот пятьдесят. :Флаттершай: Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, что ты здесь делаешь? :Флаттершай: Я подумала, может, я как-то помогу Радуге. Хотя бы, окажу моральную поддержку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это неплохо. Если учесть, что восемь пегасов больны пернатым гриппом. :Флаттершай: О нет. Это ведь ужасно. :Пегасы: кричат :всплеск :Радуга Дэш: Ай! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как ты? :Радуга Дэш: Ах, нормально. :Сумеречная Искорка: У вас почти получилось набрать необходимую скорость. Я сожалею, Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Мы должны попробовать снова. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но твоя команда уже без сил. :Радуга Дэш: А! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто-нибудь из них может пострадать. Хватит, это небезопасно. :Радуга Дэш: Нет! Ещё раз. Нам необходимо это сделать. Если я проиграю, то проиграю в полёте. Что ж, пони, сделаем это! :Пегасы: Да! :"Сноуфлейк": Да! :рога :скрип :Сумеречная Искорка: Так. Начали. Сто единиц! Двести. Пятьсот. :Радуга Дэш: Так держать! Энергичнее! Быстрее! :Сумеречная Искорка: Семьсот! Семьсот пятьдесят! :Спайк: Ой! Они сейчас не выдержат! :Флаттершай: Ох, я не могу на это смотреть! :Радуга Дэш: Ну же! Ещё поднажмите! Вода начинает подниматься! :Сумеречная Искорка: Семьсот девяносто пять! Она так близко! Флаттершай, ты нужна наверху! :Флаттершай: Я вряд ли им помогу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты сумеешь помочь. :Флаттершай: Моя энергия крыльев остаётся по-прежнему слишком маленькой! :Спайк: Всё на том же делении. Вряд ли они добавят. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ради Эквестрии. И ради Радуги. Сделай это ради себя. :Утка: крякает :Флаттершай: Ах! А! Ой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Стрелка сдвинулась. Получается. Семьсот девяносто восемь. Она превзошла свой лучший результат. :Жеребята: Флаттершай, Флаттершай. Не умеешь - не летай! смеются :Флаттершай: Нет! :Неизвестный пони: Кто это? :Неизвестная пони: Вроде Флаттершай. :всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: Молодец! Она молодец! Они все молодцы! :рога :Пегасы: Да! Ура! Да! Здорово! :Радуга Дэш: Хватит, успокойся. :Флаттершай: Что? Что? Всё хорошо? :Радуга Дэш: Да! Порядок. Молодец. :Радуга Дэш и Флаттершай: Да! :Флиттер: Отлично, Флаттершай. Замечательно. :Клаудчейзер: Да. Без тебя ничего бы не вышло. :Спитфайр: Прекрасно, Радуга. Рекорд ты не побила, но показала характер. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо, но, что касается характера, это относится к моему номеру один - Флаттершай. Скажем ей "спасибо"! :Пегасы: Флаттершай, Флаттершай. Лучше всех летай! :Радуга Дэш: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Иногда нам кажется, что мы вряд ли можем сделать что-то существенное. Но сегодня я поняла, твой вклад в общее дело важен, как бы мал он ни был. Если не падать духом, делать всё, что в твоих силах и верить в себя, то всё возможно. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rainbow Dash: Calling all Pegasus ponies! Meeting tonight! :Flitter: reading "Mandatory meeting for all Ponyville Pegasi." :Rainbow Dash: Library, tonight. Be cool or be mule. No offense. :Mule: None taken. :Rainbow Dash: All right, go on in, find a seat. Ohh... You too, Fluttershy. Come on, let's go. :projector running :music begins playing :Film announcer: Every living thing depends on the life-giving nourishment of rainwater, and it is up to Cloudsdale to provide rain-filled clouds to every corner of Equestria. But how, one pony might ask, does Cloudsdale gather all this extra water? Tornado power! That's right, Pegasi-driven tornado power. A team of Pegasi combine their wing power to create a jumbo tornado, powerful enough to pull water out of the local reservoir and funnel it all the way up to Cloudsdale. Remember, Pegasi, your jumbo tornado must reach a minimum of eight hundred wing power to lift that water up to Cloudsdale. So, the next time you're wondering "Where does all that extra rainwater come from?", just remem– :and voice suddenly halt :Pegasi: chatter :Spike: Uh... intermission? :Rainbow Dash: So, here's the scoop. Cloudsdale has chosen our own highland reservoir as a source of the rainwater they need for all of Equestria. And you know what that means. It means it's up to Ponyville's Pegasi to bring that water up to Cloudsdale. :Pegasi: chatter :Rainbow Dash: Not only that, but Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts, will be here to oversee the water transfer and record our top tornado windspeed. Now last year, Fillydelphia broke the windspeed record with a top speed of nine hundred and ten wing power. But I think we can do better. I think we can get a top speed over a thousand! :Pegasi: chatter :Rainbow Dash: ...if each and every pony trains, and trains hard to get their wing power numbers up. :Thunderlane: coughing :Rainbow Dash: That coughing better be from a popcorn kernel, Thunderlane. Nopony's getting sick on my watch. So, are we gonna train hard? :Pegasi: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Are we gonna be strong? :Pegasi: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Are we gonna be fast? :Pegasi: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Record-smashing fast? :Bulk Biceps: YEAH! :Rainbow Dash: Who's with me? :Pegasi: Woo-hoo! cheering :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! :Rainbow Dash: Stretch those glutes, Flitter! Nice flexibility, Cloudchaser. A... little too much flexibility, Blossomforth. Uh, somepony give Blossomforth a hoof. Let's see some faster trotting, Thunderlane! Good pace, Silverspeed! whistle Keep it up! We're gonna need all the wing power we can get to break that record! :Bulk Biceps: YEAH! snorts :Rainbow Dash: Good work, everypony! her breath Everypony except Fluttershy. :Rainbow Dash: knocking Fluttershy? I know you're in there! You're avoiding tornado duty and I want to know why! Fluttershy, open– :Fluttershy: Achoo. Hi, Rainbow Dash. weakly :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, what happened to you? :Fluttershy: Oh, I sniffs I think I have weakly the pony pox. I'm sorry. I really, really wanted to come to training day today weakly, but this pony pox has really knocked me for a loop. Achoo. weakly :Rainbow Dash: Oh, you poor thing. You know, there's only one cure for pony pox. :Fluttershy: I know, plenty of bed– :splash :Fluttershy: yelps :Rainbow Dash: Cold water! Those pony pox are clearing right up. :Fluttershy: Oh, y'know, all of a sudden, I'm, I'm starting to feel better. nervously I'll just get out of these robes and– ow! Oh, my wing, oh, ow, it's hurt. I guess I can't fly after all– :Rainbow Dash: whistle :Fluttershy: yelps :Rainbow Dash: Messed up wing, huh? Stop horsing around, Fluttershy. We've got a lot of training to do. Come on now, what's going on? :Fluttershy: Well, y'see, uh, well... Oh, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it! I can't fly! :Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? Just last week you went into that wicked nose dive to save that falling baby bird right before it hit the ground! :Fluttershy: But that was different, that was an emergency! This whole tornado thing, it's more like a performance, and you know how I hate performing in front of others. Don't you remember flight camp? I couldn't gallop hard or fly fast, not with everypony looking at me! :Rainbow Dash: It wasn't that bad. :Fluttershy: You're right, Rainbow Dash, it wasn't bad. It was horrible! :Filly Fluttershy: gasping yelps :Fluttershy: voiceover The other foals used to tease me, a lot! :Foals: chanting Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly! begins echoing, then stops :Fluttershy: I just can't risk that sort of humiliation again. :Rainbow Dash: Suck it up, Fluttershy! This is no time for– I mean, confidence or no confidence, I'm gonna need every Pegasus to break the record, including you. I need every ounce of wing power I can get. :Fluttershy: Oh, I-I don't think so, Rainbow Dash... :Rainbow Dash: sighs Thanks anyway. :Fluttershy: Wait. I'll do it. :Rainbow Dash: You will? :Fluttershy: I will. :Rainbow Dash: You're game? :Fluttershy: I'm game. :Rainbow Dash: Alright! :squeaking :Cloudchaser: What exactly does this machine do? :Twilight Sparkle: This is an anemometer. It measures your accelerative velocity and translates it into wing power, thus gauging your cumulative H2O anti-gravitational potential. Any other questions? :Flitter: Yeah. Spike What exactly does this machine do? :Spike: It tells you how fast you're flying and how strong your wings are. :Pegasi: Ohhhh... Okay... I see... :Pegasus: coughs :Twilight Sparkle: Is that you again, Thunderlane? Please, we need to have a germ-free environment. :Thunderlane: It wasn't me, it was Blossomforth. :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Twilight. Thunderlane's just cooking up an excuse to spend tornado day in bed. Why don't you get over here and be our first test flyer, Thunderlane? :Blossomforth: coughs :Thunderlane: sounds :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: We have 9.3 wing power. :Pegasi: Wow! That's fast! :Bulk Biceps: YEAH! :Rainbow Dash: Not bad, not bad. cracking sounds :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: 16.5 wing power! :Pegasi: cheering :Rainbow Dash: Now listen up! If each of you can get your numbers up to at least 10.0 wing power by the end of the week, we'll no doubt set a new tornado speed record. We'll be number one! :Pegasi: cheering :squeaking :Rainbow Dash: Impressive. Fluttershy, your turn. whistle :"Tornado Bolt": buzzing :Fluttershy: deep breath :Flitter and Cloudchaser: laughing :Foals: echoing Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly... :squeaking and clicking :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Tell her! :Rainbow Dash: hushed No, you tell her! :Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, you! :Rainbow Dash: Um... great job, Fluttershy! You measured, uh, uh, .5. :Spike: .5? Isn't that like... less than one? :bonk :Spike: Ow! :Foals: echoing Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly! repeats laughter :Fluttershy: crying :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, wait! So some punks poked a little fun at you and you got stage fright, big deal. You aren't gonna go quit just because of that, are you? :Fluttershy: crying Yes! :Rainbow Dash: But I need you! :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just sobs don't have the courage right now... :Fluttershy: squeaks crying :chittering :Fluttershy: sniffles Oh, thank you, but I'm afraid a couple of little acorns won't solve my big flying problem. :quacking :Fluttershy: I tried, but you should've seen those ponies laughing at me... :chirping :Fluttershy: I know it's important to have confidence in myself... :squeaking :Fluttershy: Yes, yes, I do remember. The river was swelling... :squeaking :Fluttershy: ...and you were scared... :squeaking :Fluttershy: ...yes, I did tell you to never give up... and to believe in yourself. You're right, my friends. I shouldn't give up. I will get my confidence up and show everypony that I am a good flyer! A great flyer! :noises :montage music begins :Angel: whistle :crash :splash :Angel: whistle :noise :crash :noises :finishes :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: That's wonderful, Flitter. Much better than yesterday. :Rainbow Dash: This is crazy awesome! We're gonna smash that record! :chittering :Spike: What did he say? :Twilight Sparkle: Do I look like I speak squirrel? :Spike: What's that? :music resumes :squeaking :Fluttershy: 2.3? 2.3?! That has to be some kind of mistake! I worked so hard! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, that's a huge improvement! :Rainbow Dash: You did awesome, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: No, I didn't. I thought I'd gotten over my nerves, but they still got the best of me! There's no way I'll fly with 10.0 wing power tomorrow! :Rainbow Dash: So you won't fly with 10.0 wing power. Every bit counts! :Fluttershy: How would you feel if everypony else was flying with 10.0 wing power and you were flying with 2.5? :Spike: Actually, it was only 2.3, and– ow! :noise :Rainbow Dash: Well, uh... I'd feel... um... :Fluttershy: Exactly! Humiliated! sobs I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it! :Spike: It's okay, Rainbow Dash, you've still got plenty of wing power for your tornado. You'll be able to lift tons of water up to Cloudsdale! :Rainbow Dash: sighs If only there was a way to lift Fluttershy out of the dumps. :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Are we ready to do this? :Pegasi: Yeah! cheering :Spike: Look! :Rainbow Dash: Lazy Thunderlane! Where is he?! He's been trying to get out of tornado duty the whole time with his fake coughing and all. Rumble, where's your lazy brother? :Rumble: He's got the feather flu. He's down at Ponyville Hospital. :Spike: But he's not the only one. :Twilight Sparkle: Let's see, with those eight sick Pegasi out with the feather flu... gasp Oh no! :Rainbow Dash: Don't tell me we won't be able to break the windspeed record? :Twilight Sparkle: No... :Rainbow Dash: Phew! :Twilight Sparkle: ...You might not have enough wing power to create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water to Cloudsdale! :Spike: Well, should we pack up? :Rainbow Dash: No. Of course not. Forget the record. Cloudsdale still needs water! Okay, everypony! Let's give it all we've got! On the sound of the horn, we take off! :Twilight Sparkle: giant anemometer :Spike: deep breath, blows horn :howling :anemometer squeaking :Spike: You think they're gonna make it to eight hundred wing power? :Twilight Sparkle: I sure hope so! One hundred and fifty wing power. Two hundred and fifty wing power. Five hundred wing power! :churning :Twilight Sparkle: Seven hundred and fifty wing power! :Fluttershy: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! What are you doing here?! :Fluttershy: I figured... if I couldn't help Rainbow Dash with the tornado... the least I could do was offer moral support! :Twilight Sparkle: She could sure use it, considering eight Pegasi are sick with the feather flu! :Fluttershy: Oh no! That's terrible news! :splashing :crunch :Pegasi: Whoa! etc. :splash :Rainbow Dash: Yaa– oof! :Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? :Rainbow Dash: muffled I'm fine! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you were so close to the eight hundred wing power minimum! I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Rbbbb– We've got to try again! :Twilight Sparkle: But you've pushed your crew to their limit already! :Rainbow Dash: yelps :Twilight Sparkle: If you break apart again, somepony could get hurt! You should quit, it's not safe! :Rainbow Dash: No! One more time! I've gotta know we gave it our all! If I'm going down, I'm going down flying! C'mon, ponies, let's make this happen! :Pegasi: cheering :Bulk Biceps: YEAH! :Spike: horn :howling :anemometer squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, here we go... One hundred wing power! Two hundred! Five hundred! :Rainbow Dash: Stay in position! Flap those wings! Faster! :Twilight Sparkle: Seven hundred! Seven hundred and fifty wing power! :Spike: yelps They fell apart right after this! :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm too nervous to look! :Rainbow Dash: C'mon! Just a little harder! I can see the water trying to funnel through! :Twilight Sparkle: Seven ninety five! We are so close! Fluttershy, they need you up there! :Fluttershy: I won't make a difference! :Twilight Sparkle: You can make a difference! :Fluttershy: My measly 2.3 wing power is still too little! :Spike: It's sticking at seven ninety five! I don't know if they've got any more in 'em! :Twilight Sparkle: Do it for Equestria! Do it for Rainbow Dash! Do it for yourself! :Fluttershy: gulps yelps :Twilight Sparkle: It's moving! She's doing it! Seven ninety eight! She surpassed her best wing power number! :Foals: echoing Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly! laughs :Fluttershy: No! :Stallion: What was that? :Mare: I think it was Fluttershy! :beeping :splash :Twilight Sparkle: She did it! She did it! They all did it! :Spike: horn :Pegasi: cheering :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, girl, take it easy! :Fluttershy: Whuh, what? Did we do it? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we did it! You did it! :Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: Ah! :Flitter: Great job, Fluttershy, that was awesome! :Cloudchaser: Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you. :Spitfire: Nice job, Rainbow Dash. You may not have set a new record, but you showed a lot of guts. :Rainbow Dash: Thanks, but if you wanna talk guts, then you've gotta give it to my number one flyer, Fluttershy! Let's hear it for Fluttershy! :Pegasi: chanting Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly! cheering :Fluttershy: Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contribution is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best, and believe in yourself, anything can happen. :chugging :music :credits de:Transkripte/Fluttershy und die Fliegerei en:Transcripts/Hurricane Fluttershy es:Transcripciones/Fluttershy al Máximo pl:Transkrypty/Huraganowa Fluttershy pt:Transcrições/A Fluttershy Furacão Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон